Help The Boy
by izzygem97
Summary: This is set in and around series 4 Ep 19 and how Rachel and Eddie deal with what Philip has done. I just rewatched the series and Reddie are just too cute. I own nothing all characters are from Waterloo Road! Please rate it's been ages since i've written :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Philip wanted to get back at everyone. Everyone who ever made fun of him, teased him, bullied him. He hated that he had been kicked out of the choir because of Flick, it wasn't fair, he had just as much right to be there as anyone else. Now everyone teased him about would all get what they deserved, he would make sure of that.

"Do you need a hand?" Rachel had strolled into the kitchen to see how Phillip was getting on with cooking the brownies he seemed so eager to sell for tomorrow's fundraiser at the school. As she scanned the kitchen she could see all the ingredients sprawled across the side. Philip had barely even started making them. She glanced at the clock 8pm. Rachel knew they couldn't take too long as both her and Philip needed to be in early tomorrow to help set up for the fundraiser.

"Yeah a hand would be great, thanks rach, I'm not brilliant at this cooking thing"

"Sure no problem, it's been years since I've cooked brownies so let me check if I remember it correctly" Rachel replied heading over to stare at the recipe book that was propped open on the countertop. Phillip used this distraction to take the outer packaging off the newly brought chocolate. He quickly put it in the bin, making sure the bold heading of Laxative was facing down so as to ensure Rachel didn't rumble his plan before it was in full swing.

Several hours later the smell of chocolate overpowered the kitchen as batch upon batch of brownies sat cooling. Rachel grinned as she looked around, Phillip had finally found something that had drawn his interest and he seemed somewhat happy to bake the brownies for the school, which was more of a school spirit that Rachel had been trying to drag out of him since he was kicked out the choir. She was very surprised when Philip took up the suggestion of baking for the fundraiser when she suggested it.

Rachel began to pack the brownies into Tupperware containers ready for Philip to take them in to school tomorrow. Philip by this point had gone upstairs to bed after Rachel insisted that he got an early night. Rachel wished she could just leave the brownies and go to bed as the smell of chocolate was so strong she was beginning to feel somewhat sick. The brownies needed to be put away now as they were always so stretched for time in the morning.

Rachel finally put the last few brownies in the box, sealed it before she headed upstairs away from the sickening smell of chocolate and up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was in the hall exceptionally early teachers and pupils alike. Everyone was busy setting up displays and stalls. Philip stood nervously by his brownies, so far two of his main targets had eaten some of the brownies, Aleesha and Danielle. All Philip could do was sit and wait for the effects to kick in.

Eddie strolled into the hall looking around gleefully at everyone's hard work.

"Eddie?" Philip called out. Eddie strolled over to Philip. This was time to up the game. Philip was sick of feeling bad about everything and people were just walking all over him. "I was wondering if you wanted to make a plate of some of the food in here to take to Rach? She didn't have time to have any breakfast."

"Hey mate sure nice idea, these brownies look great by the way, mind if I take one?" Eddie patted Phil on the shoulder. He knew Phil was a kind and caring kid when he wanted to be and Phil was handy to have around for advise on what Rachel's favourite things to do are, where to take her out on dates. That type of stuff, as Eddie loved surprising Rachel as she would never see it coming.

Eddie scavenged around the room for food before heading up to Rachel's office. The plate held a multitude of baked goods that had been on offer in the hall. It had cost Eddie the best part of a fiver, but the money was going to a good cause so he really didn't mind.

"Hey, Phil told me you didn't have any breakfast this morning so I thought I'd bring you some up" Eddie said as he walked into Rachel's office and set the plate of food down on Rachel's desk. "Thanks Eddie" Rachel leaned in and planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. "I'm just really not that hungry, I just can't stand the smell of cakes right now after I spent all last night helping Philip with the chocolate brownies."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was wondering if maybe after today is over we could go out somewhere, just the two of us?" Eddie put his hand over Rachel's which was resting on the desk. "Of course I would Eddie that would be great!" A smile had appeared on Rachel's face which caused her eyes to light up. Eddie always loved Rachel that little bit more after seeing how gorgeous she looked smiling. "It's a date then! Don't worry leave everything to me. I'll pick you up at six." With that Eddie strided out the office with a big grin on his face, he felt today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Chapter 3/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Philip's plan had worked a little too well. Half the school had become ill not just the choir. There were rumors spreading that a food health and safety inspector had been called in. Philip was beginning to feel guilty. He had just wanted to get back at everyone not get anyone into trouble. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Philip was walking down the corridor when he came across a classroom filled with mostly members of the choir but also a few others. All people who had eaten some of the brownies. He poked his head round the door and was immediately acknowledged by Kim Campbell "Are you okay Philip are you ill?" "No what's going on" Philip asked her. "Food poisoning but if you're not ill, you don't need to be in here. Kim replied quite matter of factually "food poisoning? Where from?" Philip questioned hoping that she wasn't about to say his brownies" He was relieved with the response "Does it matter come on we are busy." Before she closed the door in his face./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Philip quickly returned to the hall and binned all of the brownies in an attempt to cover up that all the people getting sick was actually from him. After all of them were in a bin bag Philip headed out to the bins to get rid of them. As he went he overheard Rachel and the food health and safety inspector talking about starting to look at the food in the canteen first. He knew he needed to take the light off his brownies being the cause and the only way to do that was to act ill as well, only an idiot would poison himself. Philip walked down the corridor by the sick room putting on a fake cough, "You and all?" Kim asked him "Come on in" Philip headed into a room and took a seat./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"It wasn't long till Rachel appeared in the room, after briefly speaking to Kim she came and sat down next to Philip. "Hey Phil how you doing?" Rachel asked in her sympathetic voice. " I feel terrible I've just been sick" "Really?" Rachel asked intriguingly as no one else had been sick "Yeah but it wan't much only a little" Philip expanded. "Whats happening to Candice and Rose?" Philip asked anxiously trying to find out. "Nothing unless they find anything." Rachel was becoming more and more curious she knew her nephew too well. "Will they lose their jobs?" Philip continued with the questions. "Maybe, I don't know" Rachel replied, this was one question too far as Philip sunk his head forward. " I don't think it was food poisoning and I don't think it was them" Philip confessed "I mean if it was food poisoning everyone would be in agony wouldn't they? But its only made people go to the toilet a couple times." Rachel clocked on that Philip was trying to confess "Philip have you got something you want to say to me?" Rachel asked. Philip nodded his head "Okay What it is love?" Rachel said encouraging the teenager to open up to her. "It's not food poisoning" Philip slowly admitted. "How do you know that?" Rachel asked dreading the answer. "It was only a joke, I didn't mean to harm anyone, it was laxative chocolate I used on the brownies." Rachel had a sinking feeling in her stomach "Laxative?" She questioned, in some way she was responsible for this, she had helped make the brownies. "Yeah, just makes you go to the toilet. I haven't poisoned anyone" Philip couldn't keep a straight face as he gave the last answer he was sniggering and laughing knowing that everything would be okay. Rachel didn;t think so as she rushed Philip out of the room./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;""Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in? I can't believe the situation you've put Eddie and I in?" Rachel was going off on one now she was so mad at Philip now. "I'm sorry, it was a joke, I didn't mean to harm anyone"/div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Half that choir ended up in the sick room was that a coincidence? I don;t think so, that was not a joke, it was a well planned spiteful act of vengence, I don't know what to do with you. Why, Why huh?Was what happened in the choir so bad? Or is it something I've done or something I've not done? Why would you do it? okay, I don't want anymore rubbish about jokes. I want answers." Rachel had just exploded she was so angry she couldn't see what would drive Philip to do something like that. Philip knew that it would do no good lying to Rachel now. He started to tear up. "I just wanted to get back at them, get back at the people who laughed and me and taking the piss. I just wanted to be the one laughing. I'm sorry Rach, I didn't want to hurt anyone but you don't know what its like day after day people winding me up, calling me names, going on about flick. I just wanted to get back at them." Philip was in floods of tears now. Rachel was at a loss at what to do, she told Philip to go and wait in her office while she sorted this mess out./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 4/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;""Eddie" Rachel called out once she caught sight of him. He stopped and turned to face her in the corridor. "Ah Rachel, its Candice and rose selling knock off meat from one of Candice's mates at the supermarket, out of date food." He proceed to inform her. Rachel let out a sigh "Does Neil know?" she decided to check. "Hes the one that found out and couldn't wait to tell that journalist about it, who incidentally knows all about Kim. He's gonna wipe the floor with them, even poisoning their own kids. Neil's going to get the food checked but it seems pretty obvious." Eddie sounded very annoyed at the whole situation and Rachel doubted that her news was going to improve that mood. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;""Listen, Listen can you come here a minute." Rachel began to drag Eddie into an empty corridor, she was so close to tears "It's not them it's not the meat." Eddie began to object "but they've admitted it, we even found the labels." Rachel cut him off with a hurried whisper. "No its not, It's Philip!" Eddie paused for a second to take in what was being said "What?!" Rachel took a deep breath in and began to expand."Philip has put laxative in the chocolate bloody brownies." Eddie's face fell "You're not serious?" Rachel knew Eddie was having a hard time taking it in but she was so angry at Philip and she was so close to tears that she was beginning to hear her voice wavering as she fought back the tears. "I am serious, the ones that I helped him to make, the whole choir has gone down with it, some sort of prank, some revenge trick, I don't know."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;""He's admitted it?" Eddie was still in shock that Phil could do something this terrible. Sighing Rachel replied "Yes, What am I going to do with that boy?"Eddie was so angry at Philip now he could hardly believe that Philip was capable of something like this. "Ring his flaming neck, you sure?" "I'm sure" Rachel could see the anger spreading in Eddie's face. "All the softly soft man to man's and he goes and does this, I tell you that kid needs a size 10 up the backside."Rachel couldn't hold it together as she broke down in front of Eddie "No its gone beyond that, I feel really humiliated by this Eddie, where have I gone wrong with him?" Eddie saw the tears beginning to fall from Rachel's eyes as he pulled her tight into a hug and tried to reassure her. "Hey it's not your fault you've done nothing wrong, nothing. Shhhh" The tears were beginning to flow fast now, Eddie nuzzled his head up against hers tightly, hoping that this would reassure her that she wasn't on her own, he was there for her. "Rach, we can sort this, together okay?" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Rachel slowly pulled away from Eddie and he planted a kiss on top of her head. She breathed deeply trying to stop the tears. "Oka-" was all she could manage as her voice trembled. Eddie could feel her shaking in his grip. "Look I'll come round and we can both talk to Phil and find out what's up and then I will take you out tonight. Does that sound okay?" Eddie knew that when Rachel was feeling this vulnerable she needed a plan and someone to take control for her, just for a bit. "Eddie I don't know if I feel up to going out tonight, I just feel like I need to be there for Philip after what's happened today." Eddie could see where Rachel was coming from but at the same time he thought a night away from everything would do her the world of good. He decided not to pursue the matter as that would only make Rachel close down even more and he would have no chance of taking her out. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Eddie, can you give me a minute to sort my face out, then we can go and deal with Neil and everything together?" Rachel looked Eddie in the eyes with her tear stained face before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. It was only a short kiss before Rachel headed into the staff toilets to sort herself out, leaving Eddie waiting outside./div 


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 5/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"The doorbell rang and Rachel almost ran to answer it. The house had been almost unbearable as she'd sent Philip to his room as soon as he'd got home. She didn't know what to do with him, she just knew that she didn't want to see him, she needed to sort her head out. Eddie stood at the door, Rachel stepped aside to let him in, hoping that Eddie would know what to do about Philip as she was at a loss. "Hey everything okay?" Eddie asked her as he walked in. Rachel didn't answer she just flung her arms around Eddie and lent into his chest. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." Eddie calmly said into the top of Rachel's hair as he slowly stroked her back. "Look you go sit down and calm down, I'll go make us a cuppa and I will go get Phil. Then we will talk to him, calmly as I don't think shouting will do anyone any good." Rachel nodded, let go of Eddie and heading into the living room. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"It wasn't long before Phil, Rachel and Eddie all sat on the sofa's in Rachel's front room, her and Eddie on one sofa and Philip on the other. "Phil, can you tell me and Rach why you did it?" Eddie was taking the lead on this talk, Rachel had her hand in his and he could feel her shaking. "I just wanted to get back at everyone for all they did to me, the teasing me about Flick when I never did anything wrong with her! She's the one that tried to sleep with me first and I wouldn't let her because she was too drunk! You don't have to put up with them every day saying all that stuff to me about me being a virgin and calling me names. I just wanted to be the one laughing at them for a change rather than them laughing at me." Philip was tearing up as he was speaking, his face sunk into his hands. Eddie felt Rachel take in a sharp intake of breath he knew where this was heading. He didn't like to admit it but he was starting to think that Kim was right, someone needed to talk to Philip about sex. Eddie sat up and lent forward slightly "Phil, it's okay that you haven't had sex yet. You need to make sure that you are ready, not anyone else. Don't let the others talk you into it. What you say you did with Flick, it takes a real man to say no so don't let anyone else- "Eddie was interrupted by Rachel who had started shaking more and more throughout Eddie's speech. She had gotten up and almost ran out of the room her breathing was quick and shallow, she could barely walk . "Look mate I'm going to see if Rach is okay, what you did today has really affected her, so just try and be nice to her." /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Eddie headed off to find Rachel, it wasn't long till he found her curled up on her bed nearly in tears, shaking and hyperventilating. Eddie approached the edge of the bed and gingerly sat down on it. "Rach, are you alright?" he asked softly although he could guess the answer. Rachel shook her head. "Rach I think you are panicking. I'm here, everything is fine. Breath with me, in, and out. In, and out." Rachel's breathing had slowed down a bit but she was still shaking. Eddie pulled himself further onto the bed and wrapped a supportive arm around Rachel. "I'm sorry." Rachel said breathlessly "I just couldn't, its so close to home for me and I'm so ashamed Eddie." She had wrapped both her arms around Eddie's waist. "Rach it's alright, shhhs now." They lay like that for about 20 minutes until Rachel had stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal. "Thank you Eddie, I'm feeling a lot better now." She lent over and kissed him passionately. Eddies hands snaked around her bottom as he kissed her back just as passionately. Eddie broke them apart for just a second "So do you want to go and get a drink or stay here?" Rachel thought about it for a second, After the day that she had had today she kinda wanted to block it out with alcohol. "Can we go get that drink? Then maybe you can come back for 'afters'" Eddie wanted to lie there all evening but he had promised to take Rachel out tonight so they got ready and headed out./div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 6/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"Rachel and Eddie arrived at a nearby pub, this was not the usual haunt as most of the staff usually headed to the pub nearest to the school but Rachel didn't really feel like interacting with any of the staff after today so she had driven over to a different pub. "Find a seat and I'll get you a drink." Eddie said to Rachel as he headed over to bar. Rachel headed over to an empty coffee table in the corner and sat down on the leather sofa that was placed next to the table. Eddie shortly joined her and placed down a large glass of white wine in front of her on the table. Rachel reached over and took a large sip, it felt good just to feel the alcohol entering her body. "Do you think I should get Philip some counselling?" Rachel asked Eddie almost out of the blue. He paused for a minute as he took a sip of beer. "It might be an idea, at least just to try it." Rachel leaned into Eddie, he put one arm around her, while he held his beer in the other. She was beginning to feel very tipsy even though she had only drunk half the glass of wine./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"A little while later Rachel had finished her glass of wine and wasn't feeling so great. She felt incredibly drunk even though she hadn't had anywhere near the amount she usually had to drink. Suddenly Rachel felt incredibly nauseated, she stood up and half ran, half staggered to the toilets and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Once Rachel had cleaned herself up she emerged to find Eddie standing outside the toilets looking very concerned at the fact the Rachel had just got up and ran off. "Rachel are you alright?" Eddie asked her in his authoritative voice. "I just threw up and I feel very drunk." There was no point in lying to Eddie`he would see right through her if she lied. "How have you gotten so drunk? You've only had one glass!" Eddie was trying to work out how she had gotten in this state as she didn't seem drunk at all before, she had driven them down there perfectly fine. It suddenly dawned on him what it could be. "Rach, have you eaten today? Phil said you didn't have any breakfast and I doubt you had time for lunch with all the drama that was going on." Rachel looked a bit guilty, "No I haven't eaten at all." That was why she got drunk so quickly. "Come on you sit down, I'll get you some water and some food."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Rachel went back down to the table that they were at before and sat down. Eddie quickly returned and handed Rachel a large glass of water. He also placed down a small basket of chips. "There's not much but eat these, it's better than nothing." Rachel obliged and slowly began eating chip by chip. Eddie picked up a couple of chips and fed them to Rachel. Rachel smiled and picked up a few more chips and fed them to Eddie. This carried on until the basket had been emptied. "Come on Rach, let's get you home." Eddie stood up and put his coat on. Rachel proceed to do the same, but with a lot more difficulty. She couldn't quite get both her arms in the coat so she gave up and decided to carry it. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out towards her car. Eddie was close behind her, supporting her arm to make sure that she didn't fall over. "Rach, give me your keys, you can't drive in this state." Rachel nodded and handed Eddie her entire bag; she couldn't be bothered to look through it just to find her keys. It didn't take Eddie long to find them and unlock the car. He helped Rachel in before taking the seat in front of the wheel./div 


	7. Chapter 7

div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 7/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;"It wasn't long before Eddie and Rachel arrived home. Eddie had decided it was best just to get Rachel up to bed. This was easier than said as Eddie was half dragging a giggly Rachel up the stairs. When Eddie finally got Rachel into her room he put her onto the bed. "Eddie?" came a voice from outside the room. Eddie went out to see what Philip wanted. "Phil, hey what's up?" "Urm, is Rach okay?" Philip asked with real concern in his voice. "She's just a bit drunk Phil, don't worry about it mate I'm looking after her. Just go-" Eddie was interrupted by the sound of vomiting coming from Rachel's en-suite. He hurried into the en-suite leaving Philip at the door looking very concerned. When Eddie reached Rachel he knelt down, pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied the last of her stomach into her toilet. "Hey, its alright, you'll be okay." Eddie said reassuringly to Rachel as he pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to clean yourself up and I'll go get you some water?" Eddie almost whispered into the auburn hair. Rachel pulled away from the hug and walked over to sink and got her toothbrush out. Eddie took this as a yes, so he left to go fetch the water./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: gotham, helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Eddie return to the room he found the Rachel had crawled fully clothed into bed and was curled up softly crying. Eddie sat down on the bed next to Rachel and pulled her into him. "I'm so sorry Eddie, I'm sorry" "Hey shhhhh, it's fine." Eddie replied before planting kisses onto the top of Rachel's head. Rachel had other ideas as she reached up and started passionately kissing Eddie back on the lips. He gave into a few kisses as it felt good; Rachel hardly ever started kissing him first. It quickly escalated almost like it was clockwork. Rachel began rocking back and forward before she pushed Eddie backwards on to the mattress her lips not breaking away from his. He hands sneaked their way up to the top of his shirt and she slowly began to unbutton it. This was too far for Eddie, he could see where this was heading and he wasn't about to let it happen. "Rach, stop, stop." Eddie said calmly. Rachel just ignored his carrying on undoing the buttons. "Rach, STOP!" Eddie said commandingly while gently pushing her off him. "Look you are too drunk and I love you which is why this isn't going to happen now. Come on lie down and get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning, I'm not going anywhere." Rachel sat there for a moment taking in what Eddie had said. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Eddie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this drunk or do anything. I just... I just.. I wanted someone who cared about me. Someone who isn't against me and just understands." "I care. You should know that. Come lie down I promise you that you'll feel better in the morning when you have some sleep." Rachel gave in and lay down. Eddie lay next to her and put a protective arm over her as the drifted off to sleep./div 


End file.
